


Little spark

by ahoemine



Category: sad vent writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoemine/pseuds/ahoemine
Summary: When I was a kid, I was afraid of the dark.I couldn't let go of it, that little spark___________________________________________





	Little spark

When I was little, I was afraid of the dark. 

It scared me to no end, the unknown, the possibility that something might be lurking in it, waiting to trap me, to kill me. I was scared of those imaginary monsters, creatures, humans, that could hide away, take my loved ones away from me, take me away from my loved ones. 

It scared me because I was holding onto something, I was holding onto that small spark that is capable of lighting up nations, crowds, people, hearts, souls. It was precious, and it was warm, so I held it close, and I never let it go. I was ready to fight for it, to fight against the monsters, the creatures, the humans, to protect my little spark, my loved ones' spark. I couldn't let go of it, it was my comfort. 

I found comfort in life. 

As I grew up, that spark got beaten up, it faded, slowly but surely, I didn't let go, I couldn't let go. I needed it, as the shadows grew more and more, as my demons accumulated in all this darkness, as my life was becoming even more difficult to endure, so I fought the dark again, I held onto life.

It didn't get better, that little spark, that I had held so dearly, became a roaring flame of obstacles. Insecurities, responsibilities, duties, fear of disappointment, my actions, my masks. My Person. Me. Fear of myself and all these things, these emotions, these feelings that I had kept hidden in a last and desperate attempt to burry them down.

The little spark became a blazing flame, and I couldn't control it. That light that kept me alive became the very monsters I was afraid of. It burned me down, I hated it, everything was too much, that light, the one that kept me going, I was afraid of it.

When I was little, I was afraid of the dark. As I grew up, I understood that monsters weren't hiding in the shadows. they were growing in the light, in my life.

That light, that fire, take it away, I can't do this anymore. I was scared of dying, I am terrorized by living.


End file.
